Fix-It-Felicia meets Sgt Thomas Calhoun
by Lady of the Winds
Summary: A series of genderbent WiR scenes that center around Felix and Calhoun
1. Chapter 1

Fix- It-Felicia meets Sergeant Thomas John Calhoun

A Wreck It Ralph drabble-let

Scene: Felicia meets Calhoun (Revised)

**Hello everyone! I apologies for the ridiculously long hiatus that I took. I was extremely busy and haven't had time for anything. But like I previously had said, I WILL be making more genderbender and hope to rewrite the entire movie. Please note that I have rewritten this because I found some inaccuracies and typos. I hope you enjoy it! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It-Ralph!

Felicia had hesitated bit going into Hero's Duty after getting the news from Q*bert. The newly plugged game was completely different form the simple and innocent 8-bit game she had spent her life in. But she determined to find Rhonda, she had to prevent her from going Turbine. The very thought made a cold shiver run up her spine.

The handywoman was not prepared for the least for what was headed her way. Felicia had barely reached the end of the tunnel when the sergeant and his marines turned about and open fired at her without a second's hesitation.

Felicia could feel her heart nearly burst from inside her chest as she desperately dodged the bullets from the marines, screaming loudly in horror. Each bullet that hit the ground near her exploded. If she was hit by any of the bullets she was sure she'd die on the spot. Felicia hopped and bounced on the wall, dodging and in a desperate move; she shot herself behind the marines only to be kicked brutally away from the armed men by the sergeant.

She landed roughly on her back and in less than a second the sergeant and his men had her at gun point.

"Slick tidily winking pint size" the sergeant snarled, pointing his gun straight at her face.

Felicia, who was shaking in pure terror, put her hands in the air, desperate to show that she was in no way a threat and to prove her innocence. "I'm Fix-It-Felicia, sir! From the game Fix-It-Felicia!" she squeaked rapidly. Her chest was heaving with quickened breath and her hands where numb with fear. She dared to peek at the man and was immediately entranced; all of her fear was washed away in a matter of a second.

The sergeant had short blond hair, albeit, a bit of a mess with his short bangs half covering his left eye. Black futuristic armor covered his beige skin. It was made of slick metal with streaks of silver and crimson. And what attracted the most were his eyes. The most beautiful midnight blue eyes that took her breath away.

"Jiminy Jaminy...Look at that high definition… your face!" she marveled, her own large azure eyes shining. She unconsciously leaned against the barrels of his gun, gazing lovingly up at the sergeant. She was an 8-bit character who was used to simplistic designs and did not know how much high definition graphics could make a person look as breath-taking as the Sergeant did.

"It's…..breath taking..." she breathed out, completely infatuated.

The man looked taken aback for a moment but then stood up roughly, brushing her complement aside completely.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, civilian," he said curtly as he lifted his weapon to his shoulder, making the young handywoman fall forward a bit.

"Now state your business" he ordered her in cold and demanding voice.

Felicia complied with what he said, standing up straight as a rod. "I'm looking for my college Wreck-It Rhonda" she said.


	2. Kiss Scene

Fix-It Felicia meets Sergeant Thomas John Calhoun

A Wreck It Ralph Drabble-let

Scene: Kiss scene

***Hiding face in a paper bag* I again apologize for the long wait again. To compensate for this, I will make a schedule and make regular updates! Also I'm working on writing a full novelization as I now have the DVD at hand to reference to~! *Throws candies as confetti***

**Please note that this is out of order because I'm working on the Nesquik Sand scene. I changed it from what was in the movie, since I feel that it wouldn't make sense that Thomas would fall in love with Felicia in the same way that Tamora fell in love with Felix. **

**Also, you'll notice that Vanellope is replaced with "Mel" in this scene. This was just a temporary name for her genderbent version as I could not think of a good at the time. If you think of any better names, please suggest them! ^_^**

**Lastly please note that this drabble-let is quite small.**

"Chocolate? Oh! Chocolate! I love chocolate!" Rhonda yelled as she realized that she had landed in a chocolate milk pond. She splashed around in it for a moment before grabbing Mel in her arms. The young boy laughed loudly, playfully splashing the sweet drink around.

Rhonda couldn't believe it! She had just saved Sugar Rush and Mel's life. Not to mention that she also got rid of the mutated Turbine-Queen Candy-Bug. The virus would trouble them no longer for she had suffered the same fate as the rest of the Cybugs when they flew into the molten Cola drink.

Back on the candy rainbow ribbon, Felicia too was in the mist of celebrating.

"You did it Rhonda!" congratulated Felicia loudly as she jumped with glee "Way to go sister!" She laughed happily.

Sergeant Calhoun watched, a genuine smile tugging at his lips as he observed the scene.

In her excitement, Felicia looked up at him and jumped up, gently kissing him on the cheek. The sergeant looked down at her with wide, blazing eyes.

She gasped, realizing what she had just done and began to beg for her life when he suddenly picked her up with both hands by the back of her blouse. His facial expression was that of pure shock and apparent anger.

Felicia could practically imagine her own funeral as she stared back.

"I-I-I" she began to squeak before he crashed his lips against her. The handywoman's eyes widened even more than she thought was possible. But she smiled in realization and kissed back, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he shifted her to hold her gently by her waist.

Little 8-bit hearts began to quickly spawn all around the couple, who were too concentrated on each other to notice them.

**In case you're wondering Turbine is Turbo's genderbent character, you'll see more of her in my WiR genderbent novelization. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this drabble-let and stay tuned for the wedding scene, the Nesquik Sand Scene and the plane scene! **


	3. Nesquick Sand Scene

Fix- It Felicia meets Sergeant Thomas John Calhoun

Scene: Nesquick Sand

**Hello again! I know this took a while, but this chapter is longer and is completely different from the Nesquick Sand scene from the actually movie, to better fit the genderbent characters. I did my best to make this chapter well worth the read and I hope you enjoy it! **

The pair was walking among the candy canes in the forest. Felicia had just finished explaining to the Sergeant what had happened with Turbine and what the term "Going Turbine" meant.

"That's why I have to get Rhonda home, or the same thing is going to happen to my game" Felicia said mournfully.

As they spoke, they failed to notice that they had chosen a double stripped candy cane to cross a chasm. They had hardly walked halfway when the candy cane bleeped and disappeared under their feet.

Felicia let out a wail of horror as they plummeted down into the fine grained chocolate milk mix.

"What is this? " Thomas growled before reading a sign "Nesquik sand?!"

"Quick Sand?!" Felicia shrieked

"I'll hop out and get you one of those vines!" piped Felicia. She cheerfully tried to leap but found that she couldn't. Her body was stuck in the Nesquik Sand. She attempted several times before she realized that she was stuck.

"I-I can't hop! I'm hopless! This is hopeless!" She cried as she clawed the mix in a fit of panic "We're both gonna drown here!"

"Stop thrashing! Stop! Stop! You're making it worse!" Thomas snapped as he began to sink as well. But she didn't seem to hear his shout and continued to struggle. Irritated, he raised his voice.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the chasm, effectively silencing Felicia and making her stop struggling. But it seemed to have caught the attention of a creature in the distance. It blinked curiously and galloped closer before stopping, looking around confused.

Felicia's eyes widened as she saw the creature. The creature was a pink UniCandyCorn, with a candy corn horn, fluffy pink fur and a black licorice mane. It continued to look around the chasm innocently, its large hooves allowing it to wander over the mix without sinking.

"Aww~ He's gorgeous!" Felicia squealed but at that moment, the UniCandyCorn's innocent eyes turned a gleaming crimson and it let out an unearthly scream as it devoured a peppermint twig that had fallen on its head. Hearing, Felicia, it turned around and caught sight of Thomas and Felicia. It began to salivate as it contemplated the taste of fresh meat.

Thomas caught on quickly as the creature's mouth opened and large fangs dripped syrupy saliva. His eyes widened as the creature began to run towards them. Felicia caught on as well and began to struggle again, hyperventilating madly. Knowing that their lives were in jeopardy, he quickly gripped Felicia by her waist and heaved her out of the Nesquick Sand.

She shrieked loudly from both the UniCandyCorn's approaching form and Thomas' swift actions. She got on her feet and turned to the sergeant.

"Sir!"

"Get out of here, Fix It! That thing will kill you!" He shouted, trying desperately to free his hands but because he had pulled Felicia out of the mix, he had snuck to the point that only his shoulders, neck and head were above.

"I can't leave you! It'll kill you!" She cried,

"I can take care of myself! Now get out!" He snapped. The rabid animal was almost over them when Felicia ran behind Thomas and snatched his gun. Hastily, she cocked it and pointed it at the monster.

"What are you doing?!"

Felicia pulled the trigger, shooting several bullets but because her hands were shaky, she missed her target and the bullets went through a Candy Cane Tree that was growing on the edge of the chasm. A thundering crunch pierced the air as a large crack formed on the trunk of the tree. All three could only stare in horror as it fell in.

The UniCandyCorn cried out loudly as it became ingulfed the tree's shadow. It turned and fled, narrowly dodging the massive peppermint trunk as it hit the Nesquick sand with a loud thud. Because of it's massive size, it sunk quickly and the rest of mix did so as well, as it ran to fill the large indentation caused by the crash.

Felicia swiftly grabbed hold of a curious Laffy Taffy that had been observing what had happened. She pulled it to Thomas, who had taken advantage of the situation to free his arms. He gripped the Taffy, which was now thoroughly frightened and pulled back to the Candy Cane trees.

As they rose Thomas looked up at Felicia, who was holding on above him, his eyes wide. She glanced down at him, smiling slightly. The Taffy let them go on a sturdy tree, leaving Felicia on a taller limb and Thomas on the trunk.

Breathless, they continued to stare at each other. Admiration slowly melting into infatuation and affection as the sergeant and the handywoman's eyes locked. A soft harmony of voices began to coo behind them and the couple looked around, finding that the Laffy Taffies had weaved themselves over them, forming a heart. They had been the ones that were cooing the soft romantic tune.

Grimacing, Thomas took out his revolver and fired several rounds into the sky. Frightened the Taffies immediately fled.

"Enough with the goo-goo eyes" he snarled, "We've got work to do" He walked off the bridge, gently taking his gun from Felicia's outstretched hands. Holstering it, he glanced at his tracker.

"We lose the Cybug" He growled, leading Felicia to the crashed shuttle. "C'mon we'll get a better view from the air "Think you can fix that shuttle?"

Felicia grinned widely as she took her hammer out. "Can do~" She said cheerfully,

**The UniCandyCorn was a scrapped WiR character that lived in Sugar Rush and was used by King Candy to make his "Maize Maze" even "funner" than it already was. The scene was deleted but was put on the DVD as part of the deleted scenes. You can look it up on YouTube. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my version of the Nesquick Sand scene and thank you so much for reading! **

**-Lady of the Winds**


	4. Plane SceneDynamite Gal Scene

Fix- It Felicia meets Sergeant Thomas John Calhoun

Scene: Plane Scene

**Hello there everyone! First of all, thank you all sooo much for the kind reviews! I'm so happy that you all liked it! Now here we have the Plane scene/ Dynamite Gal Scene. I changed the pet name to (hopefully) better fit the story. It's a lot longer than the one in the movie but I wasn't sure how I felt about "Dynamite Guy" so instead I opted for something else completely. Also this scene was changed slightly from what it is in the movie as the flashbacks are a tiny bit longer and contain other information. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also! Thank you to SwordsofEternalLight for pointing out an error that has been fixed!**

With the shuttle fixed, the two were flying steadily over Sugar Rush. Calhoun was seated in the pilot's chair and was navigating while Felicia stood next to him, watching him lovingly. Her cheeks glowing pink as she watched the sergeant work. He glanced up at her from his radar, staring back at her.

"You still look edgy. You might want to get a psychiatrist." He said dryly.

Felicia could feel her heart flutter at the sound of his voice. He had after all, just put himself on the line to save her from the rabid UniCandyCorn that was going to devour her and end her life, no?

"Oh that's not Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, sir" She replied warmly, scooting closer and leaning her jaw on her elbow. "That's just the honey glow in my cheeks"

"….Alright then" He said, moving away from her.

"Sir, I just have to know," She sighed dreamily "that you're a real knight in shining armor"

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Knight in Shining Armor… _

_Knight in Shining Armor…_

Hearing this, his eyes widened and his body jolted as the words echoed in his mind. A flash of memories from his backstory had triggered.

_The first time he and Brenda Scott met. He was a new recruit and she was surgeon who sometimes joined in the battles as well. The two had meet during a mission and he had rescued her from a swarm of cybugs. She hugged her knees, breathing heavily but smiling gently at him. Looking up at the young lieutenant, she was beyond grateful to him. "Thank you for saving my life… You'll make a great sergeant one day…" She said him, slowly standing back up. "And …y-you're quite the knight in shining armor too."_

_It was a few months after he had rescued her. Brenda and Thomas were at coffee shop. Thomas was in his armor as was the norm and Brenda was in her white uniform. The young surgeon and lieutenant were on their first date. He was nervously cupping her hands into his as they spoke. "Of course you can, my knight in shining armor!"_

_It was another date on a lovely green hillside. The sun was glowing brightly as it melted in a spectrum of soft colors into the horizon. Brenda was leaning against Thomas' chest before she reached out to click her wine glass against his. They had been celebrating the fact that he had become a sergeant. She was beyond proud of him. "That's my knight in shining armor!" _

_Thomas looked up at Brenda so nervous that his hands trembled as he presented a black velvet box to her. In the box was a magnificent diamond ring. Brenda's eyes water before she enveloped him in a tight hug, crying tears of joy. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you, shining armor!"_

_ The priest was almost done with the vows. Brenda rested her head against Thomas' chest as she eagerly looked up at him. He looked down at her, his dark blue eyes shining. "I love you, my knight in shining arm-" she whispered lovingly before being cut off. Suddenly there was a deafening crash as dozens of fully grown cybugs shattered through the chapel's stained glass window. Flashes of black and white, a strike of horrid pain and a woman's scream._

"_**No!"**_ Thomas screamed, breaking free from his trance. He gripped the handle with all his strength and twisted it to the side, turning the shuttle sharply to the left. Landing the shuttle brusquely on the ground, Thomas opened the top.

"Get out!" He shouted furiously at Felicia, glowering.

The handywoman shrunk back. "B-but I-I just said that you were a knight in shining arm-"She squeaked until the sergeant cut her off.

"_I said __**GET OUT**__!" _He shouted again. Wrath dripping from his words

Felicia scrambled out of the shuttle as fast as she possible could. She was trembling all over and her azure eyes were brimming with tears. She watched as he closed the shuttle window and took off, clutching her cap tightly in her hands.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, the handywoman fought back the many tears that were desperate to get out. She put her cap back on and trudged to the castle in the distance.

**I'm not too sure about how I did with this chapter, but I feel it was okay. The next chapter "Calhoun's BackStory" will go more into detail Calhoun and Brenda. So thank you again for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**-Lady-Of-The-Winds**


End file.
